game_of_thrones_role_playersfandomcom-20200213-history
A page about your topic
Religions Lore A multitude of different religions are worshiped by different cultures and peoples in the Known World, across the three continents of Westeros, Essos, and Sothoryos. Individual religious devotion in all societies is of course on a spectrum, from devout adherents to those that just go through some of the motions by rote as a cultural norm. Moreover, some people are irreligious and privately don't believe in any gods or religious systems. Westeros There are only three religions with significant numbers in Westeros: The Old Gods of the Forest ' - innumerable and nameless spirits of each tree, rock, and stream worshipped by the Children of the Forest and later by the First Men. The original religion of the continent, it was later pushed back by the Faith of the Seven. In the present day, it is the majority religion only in the North and Beyond the Wall, though there still exists a scattered minority of followers in the south of the continent. '''The Faith of the Seven ' - introduced to Westeros during the Andal Invasion six thousand years ago, it has for millennia been the majority religion on the continent. In terms of the number of followers, geographic spread, and influence on politics, the Faith of the Seven is the overwhelmingly dominant religion in Westeros. It is based on the worship of "The Seven" or the "Seven-faced God", a single deity with seven "aspects" or "faces". 'The Drowned God ' - the local religion of the people of the Iron Islands. Worshipers of the Drowned God value maritime skill, as well as prowess in combat and in piratical raids. It is the least followed of the three major religions in Westeros as well as the least widespread, being restricted to the lightly populated Iron Islands. Nonetheless, as there are so few major religions on the continent, it is still the third-largest religion and is certainly dominant within the Iron Islands themselves. '''Essos In contrast to Westeros, on the eastern continent of Essos across the Narrow Sea there are a large number of local religions, but few religions that are widespread across large geographical areas. Even so, each of the Free Cities or cities of Slaver's Bay may contain worshipers of numerous different local religions that are not to be found anywhere else in the world. The Free City of Braavos has a very diverse, cosmopolitan religious makeup. The one major exception to this is the Lord of Light religion, which is very widespread, from the Free Cities in the west to Asshai in the distant east. Indeed, in the southern Free Cities such as Volantis, Lys, and Myr, the Lord of Light is the majority religion, and it has at least a plurality in many other major cities of the continent. Still, unlike in Westeros where the Faith of the Seven is often the exclusive religion, in many cities in Essos where the faith of the Lord of Light is the majority religion, there are still substantial minorities that worship other religions. The Lord of Light ' - focuses on the worship of the "one true god", a fire-god known as the Lord of Light. Espouses strong dualistic beliefs, as the Lord of Light struggles against darkness. Loosely speaking it is the majority religion in many parts of Essos, particularly the major trading hubs such as the Free Cities. '''The Bearded Priests of Norvos ' - an order of warrior-priests who rule the Free City of Norvos as a theocracy. 'The Black Goat of Qohor ' - a grim god who requires daily blood sacrifices, worshiped as the main religion in the Free City of Qohor. 'The Many-Faced God of Death ' - a minor religion in Braavos worshiped by the mysterious cult of assassins known as the Faceless Men. 'Moonsingers ' - one of the more prominent religions in Braavos. 'The Valyrian religion ' - the religion of the old Valyrian Freehold, little-practiced after the Doom of Valyria destroyed their civilization four hundred years ago. The Targaryens named several of their dragons after gods of old Valyria. 'The Ghiscari religion ' - the major religion followed in Slaver's Bay, run by priestesses known as Graces. 'Great Stallion ' - the nomadic Dothraki mounted warriors from the central plains known as the Dothraki Sea possess their own religious beliefs and customs and worship a deity known as the Great Stallion. 'Great Shepherd ' - a local deity of the Lhazareen, a peaceful people that inhabits the region of Lhazar, northeast of Slaver's Bay and south of the Dothraki Sea. This religion holds that all men are part of one flock. 'The Lion of Night and Maiden-Made-of-Light ' - chief deities in the religion of Yi Ti, in the far east of Essos. '''Cults A larger number of lesser cults are spread throughout the Free Cities and the rest of Essos, which worship other deities such as: 'Bakkalon, the Pale Child ' - favoured by soldiers. 'The Weeping Woman ' - a deity worshiped by a cult in the Free City of Lys, though it is not the majority religion in the city. 'The Hooded Wayfarer ' - favoured by poor men. 'The Moon-Pale Maiden ' - favoured by sailors. 'The Merling King ' - also favoured by sailors.